The objectives of this research grant is to develop and provide more effective treatment for patients with a wide variety of solid tumor malignant diseases. To achieve this goal, we will continue to work through ongoing Southwest Oncology Group chemotherapy programs, participating in clinical chemotherapy studies and providing leadership in the development of new investigational programs. We will attempt to bring to the Southwest Oncology Group relative information regarding new drug trials, pilot adjuvant chemotherapy studies, new immunotherapeutic agents and their applications to programs in clinical oncology. In addition, this grant proposal reflects expanded efforts in a multimodal approach to the treatment of cancer. Close interaction between the disciplines of chemotherapy, radiation therapy, surgery and pathology is projected at all levels of study, under the direction of investigators who have broad experience in their respective fields and who have made significant contributions to prior Southwest Oncology Group programs.